Quand le passé ressurgit
by Emeraude-Argent
Summary: James Malfoy va pour la première fois à Poudlard, et il est bien décidé à découvrir qui à réussit à s'emparer du coeur de Drago dans sa jeunesse...
1. Prologue

C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents !! Et lâchez vos comms !! Et si vous remarquez es fautes, merci de m'en faire part !

**Quand le passé ressurgit, Prologue**

- **P**apa, dépêche toi on va louper le train !!

- **J**ames **A**donis **M**alfoy, je te rappelle qu'il est 8h28 et que le **P**oudlard **E**xpress part à 11h précise. **E**t crois tu qu'en temps que professeur je pourrais me permettre d'arriver en retard ?

- **D**ésolé papa mais je suis tellement pressé !

**D**rago regarda avec nostalgie son fils s'activer. **I**l était exactement comme lui au même âge. **Q**uelle joie il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait reçu sa première lettre de **P**oudlard !!** L**e fait d'entrer dans la plus célèbre école de magie du monde l'avait ravi.

**P**hysiquement, **J**ames avait tout pour plaire ; la même chevelure blonde que son père, quelque peu plus ébouriffée, et deux magnifiques yeux émeraude animés par une lueur de bonheur. **I**l était plutôt pâle de peau, et avait un corps frêle mais suffisament musclé.

**J**usqu'à l'été de ses 10 ans, **J**ames ignorait tout du monde de la magie. **D**rago avait préféré l'élever façon moldu, peut être pour oublier de douloureux souvenirs, mais son passé l'avait ratrappé inexorablement. **S**on fils posait beaucoup de questions à l'ancien serpentard sur ce mystérieux passé, mais ce dernier restait très réservé sur le sujet, et détournait bien vite la discussion lorsqu'elle était abordée.

**M**ais depuis déjà quelques temps, une seule question occupait le cerveau de **J**ames : **Q**ui était sa mère.

**A** l'évocation de cette question, le visage de **D**rago se fermait, et sa réponse était toujours la même : "une étoile, mon étoile". **J**ames était un garçon intelligent (il avait 11 ans quand même !!), et il savait que ces propos n'étaient pas véridiques. **I**l cherchait donc vainement depuis le début des vacances la signification de ces paroles énigmatiques mais devait tout le temps se rendre à l'évidence : **D**rago ajoutait encore un mystère aux autres sur lesquels la vie de **J**ames était fondée.

**M**ais le fils **M**alfoy ne perdit pas espoir pour autant, car une fois à **P**oudlard, il comptait bien trouvait des informations concernant ses parents. **E**n effets, il savait que ces derniers avaient fait leurs études à **P**oudlard; c'était d'ailleurs une des seules informations qu'il avait pû tirer de son père.

**P**endant qu'il montait dans le train et que son père allait ranger les bagages, il se fit un serment; celle de retrouver à **P**oudlard côute que côute qui était son deuxième géniteur.

A suivre

Bon je sais c'est cours mais je vous promets une suite plus longue !!


	2. chapitre 1

**Quand le passé ressurgit, Chapitre 1 Retrouvailles**

**A**rrivé à la gare de **P**ré-au-**L**ard, **J**ames monta avec son père dans une diligence. **Q**uand après le dernier virage ils purent apercevoir le château, **J**ames poussa un cri, jamais il n'avait vu une telle merveille. **U**ne sorcière de l'âge de **D**rago s'avança et appela tous les élèves de première année. **D**rago laissa là son fils en lui souhaitant bonne chance. **L**a sorcière les conduisit dans une petite salle sans fenêtre, garnit de sièges. **E**lle leur expliqua qu'elle s'appelait **H**ermione **G**ranger, qu'elle était la directrice de **P**oudlard et qu'elle était désormais leur professeur de **M**étamorphose durant le reste de l'année. **E**lle leur appris aussi le principe du choixpeau magique et leur donna quelques instructions quand à leurs tenus et les règles à respecter à **P**oudlard.

**P**uis les portes de la **G**rande **S**alle s'ouvrirent et ils purent enfin pénétrer dans l'arène.

- **J**ames **A**donis **M**alfoy

**J**ames se leva d'un pas tremblant et se dirigea vers le tabouret, comme l'avait fait nombre de ses camarades. **C**ependant, contrairement aux autres, des murmurent se firent sur son passage. **I**l jetta un regard anxieux vers la table des professeurs, et le sourire de **D**rago le rassura. **I**l pris alors une profonde inspiration et posa le choipeau sur sa tête.

**A**près une intense réfléxion, le vieux chapeau miteux élargit le plis qui lui servait de bouche et déclara :

- **G**ryffondor !

**D**es applaudissements retentirs de la table la plus à gauche, mais les murmurs s'intensifièrent. **U**n **M**alfoy chez les **G**ryffondor ? C'était du jamais vu, même les professeurs ne cachaient pas leur étonnement. **I**nquiet, **J**ames essaya de croiser le regard de son père mais celui ci regardait dans une toute autre direction.

**J**ames chercha la cause de l'attention de **D**rago. **C**'était un jeune homme assis à la table des professeurs également. **I**l était grand, les cheveux noirs et ébouriffés, et les yeux émeraudes. **L**es même yeux que **J**ames. **C**e dernier ressentit une sensation bizarre au niveau de son coeur, non, ce nétait pas possible, cet homme ne pouvait pas...

- **T**u regardes **H**arry **P**otter ?

**J**ames se retourna et dévisagea la jeune fille dont la voix l'avait sortit de ses pensées.

**S**entant qu'elle avait capté toute son attention, elle reprit fiérement :

- **H**arry **P**otter est mon oncle. **A**u faite j'ai oublié de me présenter, je m'appelle **J**ade **W**easley. **H**ermione **G**ranger c'est ma mère, et mon père c'est **R**onald **W**easley, le prof de **Q**uidditch. **E**t au passage, vu que tu as l'air tellement intéressé par **H**arry, il est professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. **E**t vu que tu n'as rien écouté au discoure de ma mère -ne nie pas je t'ai vue-, je te signal que le directeur adjoint s'appelle **B**laise **Z**ambini, c'est le mari de **G**inny **W**easley, enfin maintenant **Z**ambini, ma tante, qui est elle même ministre de la magie.

**E**lle avait dit ça d'une seule traite, sans respirer. **J**ames essaya d'enregistrer dans son cerveau toutes les informations qu'il venait de recevoir, mais ce n'était pas chose facile.** I**l ne savait pas comment elle faisait. **M**ais elle avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup plus que lui sur la magie et elle ne lui avait pas donné l'impression d'être anthipatique. **D**e plus, il voulait en savoir d'avantage sur **H**arry **P**otter (ne me demandez pas pourquoi), il décida donc de rester avec elle. **M**ais dans le long monologue de la jeune fille, quelques détails lui avait accrochés l'oreille.

- **Q**uesque c'est le **Q**uidditch ?

- **Q**uoi !! **U**n **M**alfoy qui ne connais pas le **Q**uidditch !!

- **D**ésolés mais mon père ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet, dès que je lui parlait de ce sujet il se fermait sur lui même et ne voulait rien me dire...

- **A**u je vois... **H**arry aussi a une réaction bizarre quand je lui parle de **M**alfoy.

**J**ames haussa les sourcils d'incomprehension.

- **A**h oui c'est vrai toi tu n'es au courant de rien !! **E**h bien quand mon père me raconte sa jeunesse à **P**oudlard (c'est le moment de sa vie qu'il préfère je crois), un nom revient toujours dans la conversation : **D**rago **M**alfoy, dit la fouine. **J**e vais essayer de te résumer rapidement leurs aventures, du moins celles que je connais (et oui mes parents ont aussi leurs secrets) :

**H**arry à perdu ses parents étant très jeune, ils ont étaient tués par **V**oldemort, un sorciers redoutable, et **H**arry a survécu. **L**e sort que lui a lancé **V**oldemort s'est retourné contre ce dernier, le transformant en espèce de mort vivant. **P**endant 12 ans il a disparu.

**L**e 1er jour ou **H**arry est entré à **P**oudlard, il a rencontré ces 2 meilleurs amis, mes parents. **C**'est la aussi qu'il a rencontré **M**alfoy (ton père je suppose). **P**endant toute sa scolarité, ils ont dû tous les 3 affronter maintes fois **V**oldemort, et s'en sont toujours sortis in-extrémis. **P**endant ce temps là, ton père leur menait la vie dure. **L**es combats et les insultes étaient quotidiens (des 2 côtés ne t'en fait pas je ne critique personne). **E**t puis en 7eme année, **M**alfoy s'est rangé du côté des gentils (contrairement à ses parents), et **H**arry à tué **V**oldemort. **P**eu après, il a annoncé à mes parents qu'il était gay (ça ils ne me l'on pas dit je l'ai lu dans le journal intime de ma mère). **E**t c'est là que les ennuis ont commencés. **M**on père l'a rejeté au début (quesqu'il était con quand même !), et quand il l'a enfin accépté, c'était trop tard. **H**arry s'était éloignés de ses amis, qu'ils l'acceptent ou pas, cela ne changeait rien pour lui. **I**l ne mangeait plus, ne voulait voir personne, et se renfermait de plus en plus dans l'alcool et sur lui-même. **D**'après ma mère, c'était un chagrin d'amour. (**J**e l'ai toujours trouvé très perspicace !) **U**n jour, un auror est arrivé chez **H**arry (il avait oublié de mettre son sort de protection), et lui a dit que quelqun le demandait à l'**H**opital, que c'était très urgent. **D**'après ce que j'ai lu, mes parents n'ont jamais sû qui était à l'**H**opital, ni ce qui avait poussé **H**arry à sortir de la bulle où il s'était enfermé. **M**ais ce qu'il savent en revanches, c'est que une fois revenu de l'**H**opital, **H**arry était transformé.

La suite pour bientôt !!


	3. Chapitre 2

_**U**__n jour, un auror est arrivé chez __**H**__arry (il avait oublié de mettre son sort de protection), et lui a dit que quelqun le demandait à l'__**H**__opital, que c'était très urgent. __**D**__'après ce que j'ai lu, mes parents n'ont jamais sû qui était à l'__**H**__opital, ni ce qui avait poussé __**H**__arry à sortir de la bulle où il s'était enfermé. __**M**__ais ce qu'il savent en revanches, c'est que une fois revenu de l'__**H**__opital, __**H**__arry était transformé. _

**Quand le passé ressurgit Chapitre 2**

**I**l riait pour un rien, manger pour quatre, et repris quelques kilos (ce qui ne lui fit pas de mal à mon avis). **I**l n'a dit à personne ce qui s'était passé à **L**'hopital. **M**ais bon, c'est pas pour rien que je suis la fille d'**H**ermione **G**ranger, ex meilleure élève de **P**oudlard ! **D**ans son journal, ma mère a remarqué un détail qui apparemment passait inaperçu pour tout le monde. **M**ais qui m'a mit la puce à l'oreille... **H**arry avait un serpent tatoué sur la clavicule gauche, accompagnée de 2 lettres : **DM**.

**E**videmment j'ai fais mes petites recherches, et je n'ai trouvé qu'1 seule personne portant ces initiales. **M**ais c'était totalement contradictoire à la vie que menait mon oncle à **P**oudlard. **E**t je n'ai toujours pas trouvé ce qui a pu déclencher un si surprenant changement.

**M**ais je conte bien trouver les réponses de toutes mes questions ici, et je pense que tu me seras d'un grand secour.

- **M**oi ? Et en quoi je peux t'aider ?

- **O**lala c'est pas vrai tu es vraiment aussi naïf que **H**arry ! **D**e toutes façons si mes hypothèses s'avèrent être juste, c'est tout à fait normal que vous ayez la même naïveté... **M**ais bref pour revenir à ta question, tu peux m'aider en beaucoup de choses car :

**T**u es plutôt mignon (c'est bon ne rougis pas)

**T**u as beaucoup de charme

**E**t tu sembles être très gentil. **D**onc si avec ça quelqun ne veut pas te donner les renseignements que tu cherches, c'est qu'i est vraiment bigleux...

**J**ames n'était désormais plus rouge, mais entièrement cramoisi.

**M**ais **J**ade ne sembla pas se soucier du trouble de son camarade, et s'empressa de lui tendre une main pleine d'encre ;

- **A**lors, amis ?

- **A**mis !

**C**'est seulement à ce moment là que **J**ames découvrit avec emerveillement que la table croulait sous de délicieux mets. **I**l s'empressa de se servir de touts les plats, et dévora avec entousiasme.

**I**l suivuit ensuite **J**ade jusqu'à la salle commune des **G**ryffondor (elle avait lu "**L**'histoire de **P**oudlard" et connaissait donc le château presque par coeur). **I**l y découvrit un immense taleau d'affichage, et **J**ade lui expliqua que c'était ici que toutes les informations leur seraient communiquées. **I**ls apprirent donc que **H**arry **P**otter était leur nouveau directeur de maison (à la grande satisfaction de tous) et qu'une sortie à **P**ré-au-lard était prévu le samedi d'après pour fêter la rentrée.

- **J**'ai été nommé directeur de la maison des serpentard

- **J**e suis content pour toi papa !

- **D**is moi ce qui te tracasse **J**ames... depuis tout à l'heure tu sembles anxieux.

**J**ames et **D**rago étaient confortablement installés sur un canapé dans la chambre du serpentard.

- **T**u ne m'en veux pas d'être à **G**ryffondor ?

- **N**on, et de toutes façons, pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ?

- **J**e ne sais pas, peut-être que mon deuxième parent était à **G**ryffondor... (nda : très fine insinuation !)

**D**rago regarda son fils d'un air bizarre

- **J**e ne sais pas où tu es allé cherché ça, mais tu es beaucoup trop observateur pour ton âge !

- **E**n tout cas tu avais raison, il ressemble à une étoile.

**D**ès que **J**ames eu prononcé ces mots, **D**rago su que son fils avait comprit.

La suite pour la prochaine fois, et désolé si le chapitre était un peu cour !! Je me rattraperai au prochain chapitre... De toute fassons cette fic était sensée être un one-shoot, et je l'ai un peu élargit donc elle ne devrait pas dépassé les 4/5 chapitres !


	4. Chapitre 3

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir !! Gros bizzoux _- En tout cas tu avais raison, il ressemble à une étoile._

_Dès que James eu prononcé ces mots, Drago su que son fils avait comprit._

**Quand le passé ressurgit, Chapitre 3**

- Et j'ai aussi rencontré ma cousine Jade Weasley. Evidemment elle ne sais pas que nous avons un lien familial, car je l'ai découvert après avoir discuté avec elle, et je ne l'ai dit à personne, même si je pense qu'elle s'en doute. C'est une fille très intelligente...

- Comme Granger, murmura Drago

- Quesque tu dis ?

- Non, rien.

- Ecoute, Papa j'en ai plus qu'assez de tes mensonges ! J'estime être en âge de connaître la vérité sur mon passé ! Alors réponds- moi s'il te plait : Pourquoi Harry et toi vous êtes vous séparés ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment pour te le dire, James.

- Papa, s'il te plait !

- J'ai dis non, c'est non !

James ne dit rien, sachant que c'était perdu d'avance, et qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister. Il se disputait rarement avec son père, mais les rares fois où le ton avait monté, ça c'était très mal termié, et James ne souhaitais pas réitérer l'experience.

- Allez, bonne nuit, mon fils.

- Bonne nuit papa, dit James en sortant de la chambre de son père.

Mais sa décision était prise. Deux heures plus tard, il s'habilla silencieusement et sortit de son dortoir. Arrivé dans la salle commune, il se souvint alors que le directeur de leur maison dormait au fond du couloir à droite du dortoir des garçons. Il s'y aventura donc, un mélange d'anxiété et d'impatience s'emparant de son être. Puis soudain conscient de ce qu'il allait faire, il stoppa et devant la porte. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains et toqua 3 coups incertains (nda : vive la rime !). Il y eu un long silence durant lequel James retint sa respiration, puis la porte s'ouvrit.

L'enfant dévisagea l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il était grand, sa peau était bronzée, et sa chemise

légerement entrouverte laissait deviner un corp musclé. Il avait d'épais cheveux noirs en bataille, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair au milieu du front et deux yeux emeraudes. Les mêmes que James.

Ce fut Harry qui brisa le silence ;

- Que fais-tu là ?

Sa voix était profonde, mais fatiguée, d'une fatigue que seul peut l' éprouver celui qui a trop vécu.

- Je suis venu voir à quoi ressemble mon deuxième père puisque le premier ne m'a pas donné beaucoup de précisions sur ce sujet.

James était le premier surpris de l'audace et la franchise dont il avait fait preuve en disant cette phrase.

Après un soupir, de réflexion sas doutes, le survivant invita son fils à entrer dans la chambre.

Même si ça ne représentait pas grand chose, c'était pour James une grande victoire que de se faire accepter par Harry, et un grand pas peut-être pour la réponse à ses tourments.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Miss Cerise -****** Je suis contente que tu veuille la suite !! En tout cas merci beaucoup, et suite à ton conseil j'ai accepté les reviews anonymes (en faite au début je ne savait pas comment il fallait faire)

**Manew -****** Je suis contente que ça te plaise !! bisoux

**Dray Potter 42 -****** Merci beaucoup pour ton message, et pour te répondre j'ai plein d'autre idées de fic en tête, donc dès que j'ai finis elle j'en attaque une autre normalement ! bsx

**Adenoise -******Effectivement vu qu'ils ont un fils Harry et Dray ont eu des rapports sexuels dans leur jeunesse lol. Sinon pour ceux qui se demandent comment c'est possible que 2 hommes ai un enfant, l'explication arrive dans pas longtemps ! Et ne t'en fait pas tu vas bientôt découvrir pourquoi Harry et Drago se sont séparés…

**LoveDrarry -****** Merci pour le message, et j'espère que tu ne sea pas déçu par la suite, enfin ya pas de raison pour que tu le sois lol ! bsx

**Hermoni -****** Oulala que de compliments ! Je suis pas habituée lol ! En tout cas merci pour tout, ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir !! Gros bisoux à toi aussi…

**Onarluca -****** Merci bcp !! jaim bien ton pti dessin lol

**En tout cas merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer !!**

**Bsx à tous**

_Après un soupir, de réflexion sas doutes, le survivant invita son fils à entrer dans la chambre._

_Même si ça ne représentait pas grand chose, c'était pour James une grande victoire que de se faire accepter par Harry, et un grand pas peut-être pour la réponse à ses tourments._

**Quand le passé ressurgit, Chapitre 4**

Une foule de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Harry et il en était de même pour James.

- Comment as-tu sû pour Draco et moi ?

Harry avait de nouveau fait le premier pas ; le coeur de James s'en réjouit instantanément.

Aussi s'empressat-il de lui répondre :

- Depuis le jour de la répartition, ça sautait aux yeux la façon dont vous vous regardiez, et puis notre frappante ressemblance m'a interpellée. Mais toi, pourquoi es-tu parti ?

On pouvait deviner une once de reproche dans sa question, bien que James avait tout fait pour l'éviter. Voyant le malaise que sa question avait déclenché chez le brun, il s'approcha prudemment de lui et sans prévenir, se blottit dans les bras de son père retrouvé.

Harry, surpris, resta interdit, mais il se repris bien vite et répondit à l'étreinte de son fils. Une larme coula lentement le long de sa joue.

Son rêve se réalisait enfin : avoir un enfant. Jusqu'ici, ce rêve était caché au plus profond de son esprit, sachznt que c'était impossible, étant donné ses préférences. D'ailleurs il ne savait toujours pas comment cela était possible. Mais il savait que désormais le moment était venu pour lui de révéler à James tout ce qu'il savait.

- Avant toute chose, sache que c'est Draco qui m'a laissé, et non le contraire. Et je ne connais pas la raison de cet abandon. A vrai dire il ne me l'a jamais dit. Je ne savait pas non plus qu'il était enceint,, et apparemment quand il m'a quitté lui non plus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il me quitte, mais je sais que si il avait était au courant de quoique ce soit, il me l'aurait dit.

Même si j'en veut à Drago pour ce qu'il m'a fait, ne lui en veut pas de t'avoir caché mon existence. ça ne t'aurais fait que souffrir. Depuis le soir où j'ai appris qu'il me quitté à aujourd'hui, je me suis caché, ignorant le monde de la magie. Je ne gardait contact qu'avec Hermione, Ron et mes proches amis de Poudlard, mais pour le reste de la communeauté sorcière j'était comme mort.Mes douloureux souvenirs sont difficiles à exprimer, excuse moi.

- Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai prévu aussi cela. Avec l'aide ma cousine, j'ai acheté une pensine, où toi et papa pourront mettres vos souvenirs les plus rudes à m'expliquer. Je pense que tu sais comment faire, je te laisse te jeter un sortilège de copies sur tes souvenirs et les mettre dans la pensine, je les regarderés plus tard.

Après avoir acquiessé et avoir mis ses souvenirs dans la pensine, Harry observa avec attention son fils.

- Tu lui ressemble vraiment... Mais tu as mes yeux, et laisse moi te dire que j'en suis très fier !

James rosit et murmura :

- Moi aussi je suis fier de te ressembler... et de porter ton deuxième prénom ! C'est d'ailleurs un des seuls indice que papa à bien voulu me donner !

- Oui, Drago à respecter mon choix, pour cela. Mais tu aura. plus de détails dans les souvenirs que je t'ai confié

James sourit, et se blottit d'avantage contre son père.

- J'avais tellement peur que tu me rejettes, ce soir ! J'ai longuement hésité avant de venir te voir.

- Et tu as bien fais...

- Tu l'aimes toujours ?

Harry détourna le regard. Depuis que James était entré dans la pièce, il s'attendait à cette question fatidique. Mais après tout, pourquoi mentirait-il à son fils, comme il s'était menti à lui même pendant toutes ces années ?

Il releva la tête pour fixer James, et prononça le mot qui allait changer le cous de sa vie :...

TADADADADADADADADADADADADAMMMMMMMMMMMMM !!!

(Je pense que vous vous en doutez tous, mais bon j'adore le suspens)

_Il releva la tête pour fixer James, et prononça le mot qui allait changer le cous de sa vie _ : Non.

( non je rigole allez jvous le met je suis pas sympa)

**OUI**


	6. Désolés

Salut à tous

Désolés ce n'est pas un chapitre (en faite j'en ai écris un mais j'ai oublié de l'enregistrer et il s'est effacé, chui vraiment désoles), mais c'était pour vous dire que je suis malade donc je ne pourrais pas mettre a jour la fic avant quelques jours. Cela dit si par un merveilleux hasard en ouvrant ma boite mail demain je trouvais plein plein plein plein plein de reviews (bon peut être pas autant mais quand même beaucoup lol), et bien je prendrais beaucoup sur moi et contrairement aux recommandations du médecin je prendrais un stylo et un cahier et je vous écrirez 1 ptit chapitre bonus.

Voilà !

Bas sinon bsx à tous et encore désolés !


	7. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde ! Bon je suis toujours malade mais vu les gentilles reviews que vous m'avez mis je vais vous mettre un ptit chapitre (mais attention tout petite parce que j'ai pas beaucoup de temps sur l'ordi ). D'ailleurs je pense qu'a partir de maintenant je ne ferez que des petits chapitres (par manque de temps) mais comme ça il y en aura fréquamment. Dites moi ce que vous préférez ; des petits chapitres assez souvent où des chapitres plus longs moin régulièrement.**

**Merci également à **

**LoveDrarry**

**Meckii**

**Dray Potter 42**

**Gemini**

**Manew**

**Virginie Malfoy**

**Menelwa**

**Zaika**

**LN-la-seule-l'unique**

**Hermoni**

**Onarluca**

**Quand le passé ressurgit Chapitre 5**

_- Tu l'aimes toujours ?_

_Harry détourna le regard. Depuis que James était entré dans la pièce, il s'attendait à cette question fatidique. Mais après tout, pourquoi mentirait-il à son fils, comme il s'était menti à lui même pendant toutes ces années ?_

Il releva la tête pour fixer James, et prononça le mot qui allait changer le cous de sa vie : OUI

-Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. Depuis que je l'avait perdu de vue, je vivais dans l'espoir de le retrouver, mais cet espoir à diminué avec le temps. Ça a été un choque de le revoir à Pouldard. Je n'ose même plus l'approcher, de peur qu'il me rejette. Je pense que je ne le supporterai pas.

-Je comprends. Mais peux-tu me racontez un peu plus en détails votre séparation ? Je sais que ça doit être douloureux pour toi d'en parler et j'en suis désolé, mais j'ai attendu trop longtemps dans l'espoir de comprendre.

Oui, je pense que tu es en droit de savoir ce qu'il s'est réelement passé ce jour là. Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout, car cela raviverait des souvenirs que j'ai essayé de multiples fois d'effacer de ma mémoire ce souvenir, mais même à l'aide de pensine je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. En bref, en rentrant d'un entrainement de quidditch un soir ( je me souviens c'était le 21 juin, le jour le plus long de l'année, et pour moi désormés le plus triste), j'ai trouvé un mot de Drago sur la table de la cuisine, me disant qu'il me quittait car il ne m'aimait plus.

À ces mots Harry stoppa son monologue, et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras

Je … je suis désolès, mais… c'est trop dur d'en parler.

- Ne t'en fait pas,je regarderai dans la pensine pour savoir la suite.

James, voyant son père désemparé malgrès ses paroles rassurantes, dit alors :

Il t'aime toujours. Depuis que je suis né il n'a eu aucune relation amoureuse avec qui que ce soit (enfin je crois). En plus, quand je lui sparle de toi, une lueur d'amour et de douleur brille dans ses yeux et quand je lui demandais qui était ma mère (à l'époque je ne savait pas encore), il me répondais inlassablement « une étoile, mon étoile ».

James regarda son père, ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux.

Si pour que Drago me reste il avait fallu épargner Voldemort et les siens, je l'aurai fait sans hésiter. Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme je regrette de l'avoir perdu, bien que je lui en veuille énormément.

Je suis tellement triste de ne pas avoir apris avant que j'étais père ! Mais je te promet de rattraper tous les moment que nous aurions dû passer ensemble, et d'essayer d'oublier qu'avec Drago tout est finis, dit-il en serrant son fils dans ses bras.

- Oh mais tout n'est pas perdu, loin de là ! murmura James en resserant l'étreinte de son père, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

Et voui, la suite dans le prochain chapitre ! Vraiment désolé, mais mes parents ne veulent pas que je passe ma vie devant l'ordi (snif) car ils estiment que j'ai d'autres choses de mieux à faire (Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec eux !!) Et vous, comment ça se passe avec vos parents ? ça vous ennuierez de faire une ptite présentation de vous dans une review pour qu'on se connaise mieux ? Comme vous voulez. En tout cas pour ceux que ça intéresse je m'appelle Marion j'ai 13 ans et j'adooooooooooore le couple Dray/Ryry (comme vous avez pû le remarquer lol !)

Bon, biz à tous et à bientôt !


	8. Chapter 6

Quand le passé ressurgit Chapitre 6 

_Je suis tellement triste de ne pas avoir apris avant que j'étais père ! Mais je te promet de rattraper tous les moment que nous aurions dû passer ensemble, et d'essayer d'oublier qu'avec Drago tout est finis, dit-il en serrant son fils dans ses bras._

Oh mais tout n'est pas perdu, loin de là ! murmura James en resserant l'étreinte de son père, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

-Où étais-tu ? Tes camarades de chambre m'ont avertis de ta disparition, je t'ai cherché partout, je me suis inquiété moi !

C'est bon, pas la peine de stresser, j'étais juste allé discuter avec Harry !

Drago blémit.

Et que t'a-t-il dit ?

Tout ce qu'il savait.

Dray n'était plus pâle, mais transparent tellement son visage manquait de couleurs.

Je regrette tellement… murmurat-il. Mais je n'avais pas le choix… Quand j'ai appris que j'attendais un enfant, j'ai essayé de le joindre pas tous les moyens à maintes reprises, mais il était introuvable. Je suis allé voir ses amis, mais ils avaient apparemment ordre de ne rien dire à personne, et je ne leur est pas dit la raison de ma venue (déjà car ils ne m'auraient pas crû et que je ne voulais pas trahir le serment que j'avais fait à Harry : ne rien dire à personne sur notre relation sans notre accord).

Il doit vraiment me détester…

Que lui dirais-tu si tu étais fâce , comme lorsque tu me parles en ce moment ?

Je luis dirais déjà que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer, et je lui dirais pourquoi je l'ai quitté, je lui raconterais la vie sans lui, comme elle me paraissait triste et sans interré jusqu'à ce que toi tu arrives, et je lui murmurerais mille autres choses…

Si tu l'aimes tellement, pourquoi l'as-tu quitté ? Et n'essayes pas d'échapper à la réponse cette fois car je ne te laisserais pas en paix que lorsque tu me l'auras dit.

Je … c'est une longue histoire… et… je suis vraiment désolé James, j'aimerais tellement tout te dire, mais c'est trop dûr…

Ne t'en fait pas, Jade, ma cousine, m'a offert une pensine, où tu pourras déposer tes souvenirs.

Merci James, je trouve que c'est une excellente idée. Décidemment tu es bien trop en avance pour ton âge, on ne peut rien te cacher !

Je sais, je sais… mais dépose plutôt tes souvenirs au lieu de me flatter !

Drago s'executa sans opposer de résistance (à mon avis il avait plutôt pas intéré avec un fils comme James !), et c'est le cœur plus léger que James partit (enfin !) se coucher. Le lendemain étant un samedi, il décida de consulter les souvenirs de ses père le lendemain .

Il s'assura une dernière fois que tous ses camarades de chambres étaient hors du dortoir, puis sortit la pensine de sous son lit.La surface était lisse et émanait une légère brume argentée ; c'étair surement un souvenir de Drago. Il prit son courage à deux mains, et plongea tête la première dans la bassine de pierre.

Est-ce que je vais arréter là ? Non quand même je suis pas sadique enfin c'est encore à voir héhéhé…

James aterrit lourdement sur le sable, et se redressa en s'époussetant. Il regarda autour de lui et crû être en plein rêve. Il était apparemment sur une île paradisiaque ; le soleil couchant, le ciel orange tirant sur le violet, la végétation tropicale, la mer turquoise (désolé je suis pas très forte pour les descriptions lol)… C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il aperçu deux silouhettes se découpant dans le ciel, accoudées à un petit ponton.

La suite pout la prochaine fois !! Alors, ça vous à plus, vous avez détésté, adoré ?? Ditez-moi !!


	9. Chapitre 7

Quand le passé ressurgit, Chapitre 7 

**Et voilà je suis guérit !! En tout cas vos reviews m'ont fait super plaisir !!**

**Alors un grand merci à :**

**Dray Potter 42, sp, zaika, ****hinata55, gemini, adenoide, et LoveDrarry !**

**Allez je reprend…**

James aterrit lourdement sur le sable, et se redressa en s'époussetant. Il regarda autour de lui et crû être en plein rêve. Il était apparemment sur une île paradisiaque ; le soleil couchant, le ciel orange tirant sur le violet, la végétation tropicale, la mer turquoise (désolé je suis pas très forte pour les descriptions lol)… C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il aperçu deux silouhettes se découpant dans le ciel, accoudées à un petit ponton.

James s'approcha prudemment, avant de se souvenir que personne ne pouvait le voir. Il longea la plage de sable fin, et finis par arriver au pied du ponton. Il reconnu enfin les deux personnes enlacées qu'il avait aperçu en arrivant ; c'était Drago et Harry, âgés tous deux d'une vingtaine d'année.

Tout d'un coup Harry marmonna, mal à l'aise :

-Dray, que penses-tu de l'adoption ?

-Je pense que c'est merveilleux, d'autant plus que depuis peu, deux hommes ensembles ont le droit ont le droit d'adopter… Pourquoi, ça t'intéresses ?

-Oui beaucoup… Mais comme c'est une idée récente je n'osait pas trop t'en parler…

-Je te comprends mon amour, moi aussi j'y réfléchis depuis quelques temps… Si tu veux, nous pourront y réfléchir serieusement chacun de notre côté, et si dans quelques moisnous n'avons pas changé d'avis nous pourront entamer une procédure d'adoption. Tu es d'accord ?

-Oui evidemment ! Je suis vraiment heureux, merci Dray !!

Et sans plus attendre ils échangèrent un long baiser tellement remplis de sentimentsque l'on pouvait presque voir l'amour se matérialiser à travers leur baiser.

Quand, à bout de souffle, ils se redressèrent, Drago murmura à l'oreille de harry, cependant assez fort pour que James l'entende :

-Et comment voudrais-tu l'appeler, cet enfant ?

-Je ne sais pas, il faudrait que l'on en discute ensemble, répondit-il sur le même ton. Je sais que ça peut paraître égoïste, mais j'étais assez porté sur James pour un garçon et Lily pour une fille.

-Mais Ry, c'est super comme prénoms ! Et si tu l'acceptes, ont pourra lui donné mon troisième prénom si c'est un garçon et le deuxième de ma mère si c'est une fille. Comme ça il tiendra de nous deux, mais je n'est pas vraiment envie qu'il porte le nom de mon père…

-C'est une excellente idée ! Vivement le début de la procédure…

-… et bienvenue James Adonis ou Lily Elisabeth !

James se sentit alors aspiré et devina qu'il allait atterir dans un autre souvenir. En effet quelques secondes plus tard il tomba tête la première sur un sol dallé. Ne s'étant heuresement pas fait mal, il se redressa sans peine, et observa le nouveau décor qui l'entourait.Il se trouvait dans une petite cour donnant sur la rue.

Son regard se dirigea vers la porte située à sa gauche, où il aperçu Harry et Drago se faisant face. Ce souvenir avait l'air légèrement plus récent que le précédent, ses parents devaient être agés à l'époque de 22, voir 23 ans maximum. Il marcha cette fois-ci directement vers ses parents, sans faire d'efforts de discrétion.

Ces derniers semblaient être en pleine discussion et james parvint à les entendre lorsque Harry dit :

-J'essayerais de m'occuper de la procédure d'adoption en rentrant du boulot ce soir. Un sorcier-conseiller devrait nous contacter entre 20h et 22h. Profite bien de ton jour de congé !

-Merci beaucoup mon amour. J'ai prévu d'aller faire les boutiques pour regarder les vétêments pour enfants. Bonne journée !

Après un furtif baiser plein de passion, Harry s'éloigna dans la rue, laissant un Drago soupirant de contentement, surement en se souvenant de la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble.

Il rentra alors à l'intérieur de la maison, suivit de près par James.

Drago était entrain de débarasser le petit déjeuner lorsque la porte d'entrée vola en morceaux.

Devant la scène qui se déroula alors sous ses yeux, James voulu hurler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Avant que Drago est pû faire le moindre geste, il se retrouva plaqué au sol, entouré d'une dizaine de mangemorts.

-Alors mon fils, comme ça tu te tapes Potter ? mais comme c'est mignon ! J'espère au moins que tu **prenais **ton pied, parce que à partir de maintenant tu vas souffir !

Le ricanement glacial de Lucius Malfoy suivit cette déclaration.

-Vous êtes donc encore en vie… réussit à articuler Drago, malgrès la douleur qui lui vrillait tout le corps. Je me demande comment un salop comme vous peut encore vivre après tous les crimes qu'il a commis !

-Tu me déçois Drago… je t'ai élevé dans le sarcasme et la haine et tout ce que tu arrives à me sortir c'est une phrase « d'esprit, et de sagesse ». Coucher avec Potter t'as visiblement tranformé, et pas en bien…

-Vous n'avez pas intéré à lui faire du mal !

-Oh mais ne t'en fais pas pout ça je ne lui ferais aucun mal **physiquement**… pour le moment celui que je vux faire souffir, c'est **TOI**. Mais je t'ai bien trop habitué aux attaques physiques pour en tirer profit et déléctation… Non, ce que je veux, vois-tu Drago, c'est te détruire de l'intérieur, de faire de ta vie un enfer pour te faire payer ta trahison…

-Et que comptez-vous faire ? Vous êtes tellement dépourvu d'intelligence que avant d'essayer de me faire souffrir, il faudrait aller vous acheter un cerveau, rétorqua Drago, essayant de ne pas montrer son soulagement dû au fait que Harry serait sain et sauf.

-Au mais tu vas voir , mon cerveau à beaucoup d'excellentes idées pour ruiner ta vie ! Pour commencer, tu vas écrire une petite lettre à ton cher et tendre pour lui annoncer que depuis que vous êtes ensembles tu ne l'as jamais aimé, et que tu l'as trompé à multiples reprises. Tu lui écrira aussi que tu l'abandonnes pour partir avec une de tes nouvelles conquêtes.

-Et pourquoi écrirais-je toutes ces choses affreuses sans opposer de résistance ?

-Car si tu ne le fais pas…

Lucius fit un signe a un Mangemort resté en retrait prêt de la porte, et ce dernier s'eclipsa.

-A ce que je vois tu aimes toujours avoir des bons toutous obéissants, à défaut d'en être un avec Voldy ! le nargua Drago, impossible de s'en empécher, mais réalisant trop tard que cela allait lui coûter cher.

-Le défaut du seigneur des ténèbres, c'était qu'avec lui je n'étais pas libre de mes choix, alors que là c'est moi qui commande !

C'est à ce moment que revint le mangemort, tirant une femme par les cheveux.

James regarda Drago, qui arborait à présent une expression horrifiée.

-Mère !!! Non, vous n'oseriez quand même pas…

-Oh que si je vais oser, mon petit Drago ! Il dit ces mots d'une voix doucereuse. Si tu ne veux pas que je touche à ta mère ni à ton petit Potty, tu vas le faire souffrir et souffir avec !!

Lucius avait l'air de rayonner, le plan qu'il élaborait depuis des mois était entrain de parfaitement se dérouler.

-Aller Drago, soit un gentil fifils et écris cette lettres, sussurat-ilà son fils en lui tendant un stylo et un papier.

Goyle !

-Oui, maître ?

-Vas détruire toutes les affaires de Drago et les photos où on le voit dessus. Je veux que personne ne puisse deviner qu'il ai un jour vécu ici. Mais fais ça proprement ou tu auras affaire à moi !

-Bien maître.

-Quand à toi, fit le mangemort en se retournant vers son fils, ta vas écrire ce que je vais te dicter sans essayer d'ajouter des indices qui puissent prévenir ton sang-mélé, ou sinon…

Le mangemort tenant Narcissa ressera l'étreinte qu'il avait sur elle et cette dernière poussa un gémissement de douleur.

Drago s'executa, préférant accepter plutôt que de voir souffrir sa mère.

Et de toutes façons le plus important était que harry n'était pas en danger.

Une fois Goyle revenu et la lettre terminée, Lucius ordonna à ses fidèles de nettoyer tous les dégâts de leur venu, de sorte à ce qu'on ne puisse pas suspecter une quelconque agression ou autre chose de ce genre. Ils partirent ensuite en emmenant Drago, et James essaya de s'interposer, avant de se souvenir que cela ne servait à rien.

Le souvenir changea et James se retrouva dans un cachot sombre et humide, aux côtés de son père. Ce dernier ne semblait pas horrifié comme dans le précédent souvenir, mais plutôt abattu, bien qu'une lueur de détermination brilla dans son regard. James remarqua alors que Drago était entrain de limer les chaînes qui le retenait prisonnier. Le serpentard pû enfin se lever, libre de ses gestes, et avec le peu de forces qui lui restait il pû limer le cadenas de la porte.

C'était d'ailleurs un des principaux défauts de Lucius : sous estimer toutes les capacités moldues. Il avait doté la « pièce » où reposait son prisonnier de tous les contresorts possibles, mais ne s'était pas outé une seconde que son fils pourrait chercher à utiliser autre chose que la magie pour s'échapper.

Drago sortit du cachot, James à sa suite, et la perspective de pouvoir revoir Harry et de tout lui expliquer sembla redonner à Drago une force insoupsonnée. En effet lorsqu'il croisèrent le gardien des prisons, ce dernier n'eu pas même le temps de sortir sa baquette qu'il était déjà à terre, assomé. Drago profita de l'aubaine et saisi la baguette du geolier, bien décidé à venger sa mère et Harry. Il le trouva dans le jardin, entrain d'étudier un livre de magie noire. Voyant l'opportunité d'en finir avec ce monstre, Drago n'hésita pas une seconde : cet homme n'avait jamais montré de tendresse à son égard, et n'avair jamais considéré Drago comme son fils, mais plutôt comme un héritier à dresser, et un pion sur un échéquier à déplacer comme bon lui semblait. En moin de temps qu'il nen fallut pour dire Quidditch, Lucius Malfoy tomba raide mort sur la fine pellicule blanche qui avait commencé à recouvrir la pelouse bin coupée du jardin. James s'aperçu alors qu'il neigeait ;Drago était donc résté prisonnié durant plusieurs mois.

Le décor changea soudain mais pa le souvenir, James en conclu donc que Drago avait transplané.Ils se trouvaient tous deux désormés devant la petite coure où James avait atterit quelques temps auparavent. Mais une pancarrte défigurait à présent le petit muret. James se tourna vers son père et vu que ce dernier pleurait. Lui aussi avait dû voir la pancarte sur laquelle était écris en gros caractères rouges : VENDU

La suite dans le prochain chapitre ! Et voui fin de chapitre assez triste, et au prochain chapitre les souvenirs de Harry ! Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais ce chapitre là était un peu plus long que les autres…


	10. Chapitre 8

Quand le passé ressurgit Chapitre 8 

Merci à tous pour toutes vos reviews super sympa ! Bon ce chapitre était un peu triste et celui qui vient aussi mais le bonhuer revient bientôt dans ma fic !!

Bizouxx à tous

**Merci à Vidackt, Dray Potter 42, zaika, hinata55, adenoide, LoveDrarry, stormtrooper et hanna pour leur reviews !**

Allez je reprends pour les souvenirs de Harry (désolès chapitre plus court je l'ai écrit cette nuit)

Le décor changea soudain mais pa le souvenir, James en conclu donc que Drago avait transplané.Ils se trouvaient tous deux désormés devant la petite coure où James avait atterit quelques temps auparavent. Mais une pancarrte défigurait à présent le petit muret. James se tourna vers son père et vu que ce dernier pleurait. Lui aussi avait dû voir la pancarte sur laquelle était écris en gros caractères rouges : VENDU

James était horrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir. Aussi fût-il soulagé lorsque tout devint vert ; les souvenirs qu'il allait voir maintenant étaient à Harry. Tout redevint flou, et il atterit de nouveau dans la petite cour de la maison Potter/Malfoy, pas encore désertée. Il en déduit donc que ce souvenir devait être situé entre la capture de Drago et son évasion.

Il aperçu alors Harry, qui rentra gaiement dans la maison.

Drago ! Je suis là mon amour !

Il ne reçut aucune réponse et commença à changer de tête.

Enfin pas de quoi s'inquiéter, Drago était surement allé boire un coup avec ses amis. Mais une petite voix intérieure souffla à l'ancien Gryffondor qu'il savait très bien que c'était faut. Drago était **toujours** présent lorsque Harry rentrait du travail.

Puis quelque chose accrocha l'œil de ce dernier. Au dessus du bureau à droite de l'entrée, il y avait toujours eu une photo d'eux deux à la plage… Le cadre était désormés vide. Il ouvrit les tiroirs à toutes vitesses et s'aperçu avec stupeur que tous les dossiers appartenants à Drago avaient disparus. Un horrible doute s'immisca dans l'esprit de Harry. Il essaya malgrès tout de rester calme, et décida d'aller prendre un café en attendant le retour de Drago. Car Drago allait revenir, c'était obligé ! essaya-t-il de se pérsuader.

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la cuisine, et stoppa net quand il arriva devant la table.

Une lettre y était posée.

James compris immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait et une once de fureur contre son « grand-père » (il ne l'était pour lui que par le nom) l'envahit. Si Drago ne l'avait pas tué, James savait que c'est lui qui l'aurait fait, un jour ou l'autre.

Harry s'empara de la lettre avec anxiété, et la lut avidemment. Son visage passa par toutes les couleurs et expressions inimaginables : blanc, l'inquiétude, vert, la tristesse,oh combien immense, rouge, la détermination, jaune, la lassitude, la colère, et il finis sur une crise de nerf, il était alors aussi pâle qu'un mort.

NON !!! LE SALOP !!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!

Puis il continua, sanglotant : - il n'a pas pû me faire ça durant toutes ces années ! Non, c'est impossible !! C'est une mauvaise blague, ou un affreux cauchemard… Je vais me réveiller oui, c'est ça, je vais me réveiller…. Il attendit un instant, puis il réalisa qu'il ne se réveillerait pas, et s'en suivie une série de lamentations durants plusieurs heures.

James avait alors envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de tout lui expliquer ; que Drago n'y était pour rien… Mais c'était malheuresement impossible, et cette pensée acheva de briser le cœur du jeune gryffondor.

Le souvenir changea subitement alors que Harry lançait toutes sortes d'objets sur le mur, en proie à une véritable crise de folie.

James atterit sur un sol rebondi et comprit que c'était un matelas. Il regarda autour de lui, et découvrit qu'il était dans une espèce de cave amménagée.

Désolès je dois vite couper, mais la suite très bientôt !!


	11. Chapitre 9

James atterit sur un sol rebondi et comprit que c'était un matelas. Il regarda autour de lui, et découvrit qu'il était dans une espèce de cave amménagée.

Quand le passé ressurgit, Chapitre 9 

**RAR : Merci beaucoup à meckii, zaika, ****stormtrooper, et vidackt.**

Allez maintenant je continue avec la suite du souvenir de Harry…

Harry était assis à une table, une lettre dans les mains, et semblait en proie à un grand dilemme. James s'approcha d'un pas pressé et parcouru la lettre du regard.

Elle était de Poudlard, et James compris pourquoi son père hésitait tant. Il s'était manifestement retiré du monde sorcier, et la lettre lui proposait d'intégrer le poste de professeur contre les forces du mal à Poudlard. Aurait-il le courage de refaire surface ou resterait-il renfermé sur lui-même à jamais ? Tel était la question.

Mais James ne sû pas ce qui avait poussé Harry à faire son choix car une main le tira de la pensine.

-Oh James je suis vraiment désolés d'avoir dû te sortir de ces pensées, mais je dois te dire quelque chose de très important ! exulta Jade, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

-Ce n'est pas grave, expliques moi plutôt l'objet de ton excitation.

-J'ai découvert une pièce sensationnelle !! Viens il faut que je te la montre !

Et sur ces mots elle entraina James hors du dortoir.

Ils coururent dans les couloirs jusqu'au moment où ils atteignirent celui recherché par Jade, et cette dernière lui dit de rester en arrière et d'observer.

Elle passa trois fois de suite dans le couloir, les yeux fermés et un ai de concentration sur le visage. A la fin du troisième passage, James s'aperçu qu'une porte était apparu dans le mur.

Le gryffondor, stupéfé, suivit sa camarade qui venait d'entrer dans la mystérieuse salle. Une fois le seuil atteind il resta immobile, pétrifié par la beauté de la pièce.

Elle était aménagée en une volière si immense que l'on ne pouvait distinguer ses extrémités. Des oiseaux de toutes sortes gazouillaient, volaient, piaillaient dans tous les sens… c'était magnifique.

-Bienvenue dans la salle sur demande ! Quand une personne passe devant cette salle trois fois de suite en répétant dans sa tête la pièce qu'elle aimerais découvrir à l'interieur, elle trouve à travers cette porte la pièce en question telle qu'elle l'a imaginé, dans la mesure du possible évidemment. _(Phrase longue désolès mais en même tant c'est la fille d'Hermione donc bon…)_ Là comme tu peux le voir j'avais envie de voir et d'entendre des oiseaux.

-Et comment la-tu découvertes ?

C'était les premiers mots que James prononçait depuis son entrée dans la salle sur demande, car il venait juste de se remettre de sa surprise.

-Oh et bien pendant que je lisait l'histoire de Poudlard (pour la sixième fois je précise), sur une des pages j'ai trouvé un message codé –inventé par Godric Gryffondor lui même apparemment-, que j'ai déchiffré et qui m'a mené jusqu'à cette pièce. C'est pas génial ?

-Si, c'est merveilleux…

James resta pensif, puis il eu soudain une illumination. Mais bien sûr ! C'était grâce à cette salle qu'il allait réunir ses deux pères et leurs faite comprendre que leur sentiments étaient toujours réciproques. Mais pour cela il allait avoir besoin de l'aide de Jade. Il la mit au courant de son plan et elle trouva l'idée excellante. Ils décidèrent ensembles de déclancher la suite du plan « reconquête d'un vieux couple », comme ils se plaisaient à le nommer, le lendemain soir.

A partir de ce moment James fût très impatient, mais appréhendais le moment fatal.

La journée du lendemain passa à toute allure, et au diner James et Jade étaient plus qu'anxieux, si bien qu'ils n'arrivaient même plus à le masquer. Aux questions qu'ils reçurent de leurs camarades, ils répondirent vaguement que la finale d'un sport moldu se jouait de soir là et qu'il souhaitaient que leur équipe favorite gagne. Il n'y avait heuresement aucun enfant moldu dans un rayon de trente mètres, ce qui leur évita les questions embarassantes.

Drago et Harry avaient tous deux remarqués le changement de comportements des deux gryffondors, et chacun de son côté songeau que cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Puis ce qui devait arriver arriva, le moment vint où James et Jade durent agir.

Désolès chapitre court, mais le reste arrive bientôt ! Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop embrouillé, mais j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire ! En tout cas j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu… Prochain chapitre ; tête à tête entre Dray et Ry !


	12. Chapitre 10

Quand le passé ressurgit, Chapitre 10 

Bon bas j'ai décidé de poster un autre chapitre ce soir, vu que mes vieux sont partis pour toooooooooouuuuute la soirée je peux faire cque jveux héhé…

Bon bas sinon pour les RAR merci beaucoup à LoveDrarry et à adenoide, qui ont trouvés le temps de me mettre une review entre les deux chapitres ! Bon maintenant j'arrête de vous emmerder avec mes histoires et je vous met la suite… :

_La journée du lendemain passa à toute allure, et au diner James et Jade étaient plus qu'anxieux, si bien qu'ils n'arrivaient même plus à le masquer. Aux questions qu'ils reçurent de leurs camarades, ils répondirent vaguement que la finale d'un sport moldu se jouait de soir là et qu'il souhaitaient que leur équipe favorite gagne. Il n'y avait heuresement aucun enfant moldu dans un rayon de trente mètres, ce qui leur évita les questions embarassantes._

_Drago et Harry avaient tous deux remarqués le changement de comportements des deux gryffondors, et chacun de son côté songeau que cela ne présageait rien de bon._

Puis ce qui devait arriver arriva, le moment vint où James et Jade durent agir.

A la fin du repas, chacun parit de son côté, et à 20h 30, James alla chercher Drago, et le convaincu de venir avec lui dans les étages du château. De son côté, Jade fit de même avec Harry. Les anciens amants se doutaient de quelques chose, mais trop curieux de savoir ce qui mijotait dans la tête de leurs rejetons, ils n'en dirent rien.

Et comme le _hasard _fait si bien les choses, Drago, James, Jade et Harry arrivèrent en même tant dans le couloir de la salle sur demande. James et Jade, prévoyant la catastrophe, coururent à travers le couloir pour faire apparaître la porte, pendant que Harry et Drago se fixaient d'un air ahuris (imaginez le bordel de la scène !). Mais quand ces derniers réalisèrent la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ils furent projetés dans la salle heurtèrent le sol tête la première.

D'un même réflexe ils se précipitèrent vers la porte et firent tout leur possible pour l'ouvrir. Mais en vain (sinon ça serait pas drôle lol) ! James et Jade étaient décidemment très doués (et très sadiques aussi !).

Harry et Drago, après avoir compris qu'il ne servait plus à rien d'essayer de défoncer la porte, se retournèrent et observèrent la pièce. Ils savaient parfaitement où ils se trouvaient, car ils avaient tous deux utilisés la salle sur demande de nombreuses fois durant leurs études à Poudlard.

Mais ils étaient stupéfaits et furieux de s'être laisser berner par deux gamins de 10 ans. La pièce dégageait une aurat de confort,avec sa cheminée ronflante et son grand lit à baldaquin. Deux canapés rouge et vert étaient disposés en léger oblique devant la cheminée. Ils décidèrent donc de s'asseoir, n'ayant plus que ça à faire, et d'attendre la surprise que leurs préparaient assurément leurs garnements.

Soudain la cheminée s'anima, et se transforma peu à peu en écran géant.

Les lumières de la pièce s'éteinrent, et l'écran s'éclaira. Le premier souvenir de Drago apparu , suivit des autres. Défilèrent ensuites ceux de Harry, puis l'animation changea. Le décor se transforma, et la chambre de Drago apparut. Ce dernier et James étaient assis sur le canapé. James avait en effet subtilement lancé un sort d'enregistrement en entrant dans la chambre de son père, et avait transféré l'enregistrement sur l'écran. L'enregistrement défila, et le décor se transorma une fois de plus, mais cette fois pour représenter la chambre de Harry. Pour lui aussi James avait procédé de la même façon que pour Drago.

Enfin apparurent sur l'écran la tête de James et Jade, qui déclarèrent :

On espèrent que vous avaient enfin compris que vos sentiments étaient toujours réciproque ! Surtout que si vous ne le reconnaissez pas ont vous tape parce que ça nous a pris du temps, mais ça en valait la peine !! Si ça vous intéresse de savoir comment nos experts de cerveaux ont procédés, regardez sur le pailsasson et vous verez une lettre, retraçant tous nos exploits. Voilà ! Sur ce, bonne discussion, et bonne nuit !

**POV DRAGO : **

Je viens d'accepter de suivre James pour qu'il me montre une « surprise », mais je ne sais pas si finalement c'est une bonne idée. Il avait l'air bizarre au repas, j'espère qu'il vas bien. En tout cas il à l'air surexcité et anxieux. Oulala j'aime pas ça, mais alors pas du tout ! Aparemment ont est arrivé parce qu'il s'arrête. Je m'apprête à lui demandait ce qu'il mijote depuis le repas mais je relève la tête. Et là devinez qui je vois, en face de moi, à 10 mètres de moi bordel !!! Harry Potter. Rien que ça. LE mec de ma vie, celui que j'ai était contrain d'abandonner à cause de mon salop de père, celui que j'ai recherché à travers le monde pendant 3 ans, celui à qui je n'ose plus adresser la parole, et qui plus est, le père de mon enfant. Vous vous rendez compte ! Je le fixe, en essayant d'être le plus impassible possible, mais je crois que c'est peine perdu. Il me fait toujours autant d'effet. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ses cheveux noir de jais soient si décoiffés ce soir ? pourquoi a-t-il des yeux émeraudes si magnifiques ? ET SURTOUT POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE SUIS TOUJOURS DINGUE DE LUI ???? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ??? Etant donné que durant ces quelques minutes d' « observation » (qui a dit que je le matais ?) je me suis complétement déconnecté du reste de monde, j'ai pas trop suivi ce qui se passait autour de moi. En tout cas le seul truc que je remarque maintenant c'est que je viens de me faire projeter à travers une porte, que j'ai atteri sur le cul et que ça fait mal ! En tournant la tête je remarque que Harry (ou Potter je ne sais plus comment je dois l'appeler je suis pomé moi !)est assis à côté de moi et qu'il à l'air d'avoir atteri de la même manière aussi délicate. Réalisant un peu la situation, je me rue en moi de deux sur la porte,et Harry fait pareil. Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'ont pû bien mettre mon fils et sa copine pour que la porte soit gluer comme ça !! Et c'est la que je réalise. L'étage, le couloir, la pièce, tout me revient en mémoirs. Ces gosses ont utilisés la salle sur demande !! Là pour le coup je sui plutôt admiratif. Personne de ma connaissance n'a découvert cette salle une semaine après sont arrivée à Poudlard. Ils sont quans même débrouillard ces morveux, va falloir les tenir à l'œil. Je tourne légerment la tête et je crois que Harry à eu le même raisonnement que moi. J'avais déjà remarqué quand ont étaient ensembles, ont avaient toujours les mêmes réactions, les mêmes pensées, les mêmes reflexes. Apparemment, même après plusieurs années de séparations, c'est toujours conservé.

Bon, je crois qu'on à plus rien à faire que d'aller s'asseoir dans les canapés préparés pour ça, et d'attendre la suite de la « surprise » de mon gamin. Il m'a quand même bien eu ! Dire qu'il préparait ça depuis déjà pas mal de temps ! Et moi comme un con j'ai rien deviner. Alala avec l'âge on devient trop naïf, ça va pas du tout ça… Atendez jme reconnecte à la réalité y a un truc bizarre qui vient de se passer là. C'est la cheminée qui s'est transformée en écran télé. Bas y ont de l'imagination à cet âge là dis-donc. J'ai toujours pas osé prononcer un mot à harry. Je crois que j'ai trop peur de sa réaction. C'est con je sais mais je suis sur qu'il va me rejeter. Après tout c'est normal, puisque qu'il croit que je suis un couillon sans cœur qui l'a abandonné… J'aurais réagis pareil à sa place.

Ce que je vois apparaître à l'écran ne me plait pas, mais alors pas du tout ! C'est mes souvenirs de la pensine… Je n'ose pas regarder Harry. On nous vois, tous les deux assis sur la plage entrain de discuter adoption… J'essaye de me retenir mais les larmes me montent aux yeux lorsque je réalise que nous n'auront sans doutes plus de moments complices comme celui ci. J'aimerais tellement tout effacer et revenir en arrière, pour empécher le destin de se produire, pour rester heureux toute ma vie… Mais je sais que c'est impossible, et àa me fait mal. Du coin de l'œil je vois Harry en larme qui tente de partir, mais une force invisible le retient collé au canapé. On change de souvenir. Celui de mon enlèvement. Oh mon dieu. Tout mais pas ça. Je refuse de revivre ce jour affreux.

James, comment peux-tu me faire ça ? J'apperçois Harry, qui me regarde, attentif, débarasser le petit déjeuné. Puis je le vois changer d'expression quand mon père arrive. Le souvenir défile sur l'écran, et je vois les larmes d'Harry couler flots le long de ses joues. J !ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de le réconforter, et de réaliser que tout cela n'était qu'un immense cauchemar. J'aimerais tout recommencer. Le souvenir change, et je me vois, pleurant devant notre maison vendue. Et je pleure. Je pleure en pensant que toutes ces gorreurs auraient pû êtres évitées si je n'avait pas eu la malchance inouie de tomber sur un père comme le mien. J'arrive à discerner à travers mes larmes que l'écran affiche maintenant un souvenir de Harry. Il rentre du boulor, et il rouve la maison vide. Mon dieu quelle horreur. Je n'arrive plus à supporter ce que je vois. Il commence à s'inquiéter, et il me cherche. Il découvre la lettre. Il m'insulte, il pleure. C'est trop pour ce que je peux supporter. J'éclate en sanglot. Je m'en veut de lui avoir fait si mal !!! Et je m'en voudrais probablement toute ma vie…

Ma chambre apparaît. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? oh j'ai compris. James Adonis Malfoy, tu vas souffrir ! Le sale gosse à lancé un sort d'enregistrement sur ma chambre pour que Harry m'entende déballer mes 4 vérités. Cela dit c'est peut-être pas plus mal, oh moin même si il me rejette il saura ce que je pense vraiment. Oh il pleure encore plus. Merde. Et il me regarde. Re-merde. Et je le regarde. MERDE MERDE ET MERDE !!!

On peut distinctement m'entendre maintenant. OMD. Il va me détester, j'en suis sur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sais, c'est tout.

Le souvenir change. On est dans sa chambre maintenant. Enfin de compte James ne va peut-être pas tellement souffrir. OMD (je sais, je me répete). Je n'arrive plus rien à capter que ces deux mots. IL M'AIME !!!!! Non, ce n'est pas possible, il est sensé me hair. Mais il l'a dit !!! J'ai la preuve, là, sur l'écran !!. Et pendant que la tête de James et Jade apparaissent sur l'écran, il se met face à moi. Je me met face à lui. Nous nous approchons lentement, très letement l'un de l'autre. Je suis désormés à 20 centimètres de lui, et je peut voir les larmes finirents leur course sur son menton. Je m'approche, je m'approche, et…..

Et la suite pour le prochain chapitre ! Comme vous avez pû le constater je n'ai pas remis dans les souvenirs le deuxième de Harry avec la lettre de Poudlard car il était sans intérêt pour le tête à tête. Au prochain chapitre le POV de Harry !! Et c'est peut-êre bientôt la fin…


	13. Chapter 11

Quand le passé ressurgit , Chapitre 11 

**Désolès du retard !!! Mais j'ai eu beaucoup à faire ces temps si… Pour aller sur mon blog, allez voir dans mon profil !!**

**Sinon merci à Kentia, vidackt, adenoide, stormtrooper et Ingrid pour leurs reviews !**

Aller je vous mais la suite… 

**POV HARRY : **

Jade vient de me proposer de monter avec elle dans les étages après le repas. D'après elle c'est pour une surprise. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle mijote mais j'ai envie de lui faire plaisir, et en plus elle sait très bien comment s'y prendre pour me convaincre. Quoi qu'il en soit je suis entrain de manger, et c'est comme toujours délicieux. Mais un regard posé sur moi me fait relever la tête, et tout d'un coup je n'ai plus faim. **IL** est là, et **IL **me regarde. Je n'en peux plus de cette éternelle torture. Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça ? Je ne m'en remettrais jamais…

Mais pour l'instant je m'interdis de penser à ça, vu que Jade arrive vers moi avec un grand sourire. Elle me demande gentiment si je n'ai pas oublié notre sortie nocturne. Comme si j'allais oublier !

Nous commençons à monter dans les étages, mais elle marche lentement, ça m'étonne, car elle a l'habitude de marcher plutôt vite. Je lui fait remarquer et elle rosit légerement, mais n'en laisse rien paraître et me répond qu'elle marche tout à fait normalement.Bizarre. Nous stoppons enfin au milieu d'un couloir, c'est bizarre il me rappelle quelque chose.

Soudain des bruits de voix nous parviennent, et Jade commence à paniquer. Au début, je ne comprend pas pourquoi, mais je pige vite.

LUI 

Il arrive, suivit de James. Malgrès la surprise, je ne peux m'empécher de le dévorer des yeux. Il est toujours magnifique. Mais je suis vraiment un pauvre type pour être amoureux de lui. Je fais tout pour l'oublier pourtant, mais rien y fait. Pfffffffff que c'est dur l'amour !! Puis sans que je sache pourquoi, me voilà propulser dans une petite salle. Je me précipite pour sortir, bien que je n'y comprenne rien. Ancien réflex, je suppose. Apparemment Drago a eu la même idée que moi, et lui aussi s'acharne sur la porte. Mais conscient que cela ne sert à rien et que nous sommes enfermés pour de bon, je me retourne, impatient de découvrir le lieu où James et Jade nous ont enfermés ensembles, car c'est manifestement ce qui s'est passé. A les sales gosses ! Ils sont devenus trop intelligents avec le temps ! Ou peut-être nous trop bête, ce qui est aussi envisageable.

J'inspecte la salle dans tous ses recoins, et une seule solution me vient à l'esprit : les morveux ont utilisé la Salle sur Demande. C'est bien ce que je disais, beaucoup trop intelligents pour leurs âges. Encore perdu dans mes pensées, je vois Drago qui s'assoit dans le canapé vert en face de lui, je fais donc de même, mais avec le canapé rouge. Un grésillement se fait entendre, et la cheminée devant laquelle je me trouve se transforme en écran de télé. Quesqu'ils ont encore pu nous inventer ?

L'écran s'allume, et l'image avec. C'est Drago et moi sur la plage. Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie. Comme j'ai désiré l'oublier ce souvenir. Trop beau pour être vrai. Un Drago et moi heureux, unis, proposants même d'adopter un enfant.

Les larmes coulent sans que je m'en aperçoive. Puis le passé ressurgit, m'assaille. Et j'éclate en sanglot. Je veux partir, échapper au brides de mon passé, mais un pouvoir invisible me retient.

Drago me regarde, et je vois qu'il pleure aussi. Il peut toujours pleurer, c'est à cause de lui si nous n'avons pas pu réaliser de rêve. C'est entièrement sa faute ! Mais le souvenir change, et je fais out mon possible pour me ressaisir. Après tout si James et Jade ont décidés de nous réunir ici ce soir, je ne pense pas que le but soit uniquement de nous faire souffrir. Alors je me redresse, et prette attention ç ce qui de déroule devant mes yeux. Drago débarasse le petit déjeuner, je viens de partir travailler. Je m'en souviendrais de cette journée !! La pire de ma vie… Enfin bref. Il débarasse donc le petit déjeuner, et tout d'un coup la porte explose. Et ce que je voie ensuite me fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Lucius Malfoy débarque, avec sa clique de mangemorts. Il n'était pas censé être mort, ou du moins à Askaban, celui là ? Mais la seule chose que je peux réaliser en ce moment c'est qu'une dizaine de mangemorts se ruent sur MON Drago et le plaque au sol. Ils échangent ensuite quelques paroles pleines de haine, puis Lucius dit une phrase qui me terrorise. Puis je comprend tout. Tout ce que j'ai chercher à découvrir après le départ de Drago, toutes mes questions sans réponses, j'ait toutes les solutions devant moi. C'est le père de Drago qui l'a forcé à me quitter. Pour moi, et pour sa mère. Jamais je n'avais imaginé ça. Alors c'est lui qui a souffert, et peut-être même plus que moi ! Comme je m'en veut de l'avoir ignoré comme ça ! Le pauvre… Ron et Hermione m'ont dit qu'il m'avait cherché, ça les avait d'ailleurs étonné, et je leurs ai servis un alibi stupide, auquel ils ont cru. Les larmes continuent à perler, sur les joues de Drago comme sur les miennes, et je regarde le souvenir qui suit. Je le voit s'évader, tuer son père (enfin !), et revenir chez nous. Je le vois pleurer, tremblant de rage et de tristesse, devant notre maison vendue. Puis les souvenirs dérivent, et c'est aux miens de se matérialiser. Je les voient défiler, et j'observe Drago, qui les observe avec tristesse. Il ne me pardonnera jamais de l'avoir ainsi ignoré durant toutes ces années, c'est certain. A cette pensée mon cœur se brise. J'aimerais tellement revenir en arrière, sans me soucier de mon avenir, ni du passé, ni du présent, juste de notre amour. L'écran change d'animation encore une fois, et il représente désormais la chambre de Drago. Pitié qu'il n'y est personne d'autre que lui dans son lit ! Ma prière a l'air exocée, car mon bien-aimé se tient sur le canapé, en compagnie de James. J'écoute attentivement leur conversation, qui animée comme elle l'est a l'air d'être plutôt intéressante.

Non, ce n'est pas possible. Ce que je viens d'entendre, ce n'est pas réel !!! Au mon dieu j'aimerais tellement que ça le soit, mais c'est inimaginable !! Je crois que j'ai des visions, ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. Mais vu la tête que fait Drago, ce qu'il a dit est vrai. Et d'un coup tous mes soucis disparraissent, le ciel est bleu les noizeauxx gazouillent (non là il délire le Harry)… **IL M'AIME !!!!!!!!!! **Si je vous promet il l'a dit !! hfuzeguzrughrmeghrumegheiomgreomhoerghmeromg oula faut que je me calme, mais vous comprenez là je suis en plein rêve, en plein délire, en plein paradis, avec des anges et des ptits nuages roses (hihi je suis sadique lol)… Je n'ai même pas remarquer que l'écran s'est éteind, mais ce que je vois par contre, c'est que Drago et moi sommes fce à face, et nos visages prés, très prés….. Et je sombre dans le délice de ses lèvres, enfin retrouvées…

Prochain chapitre très bientôt, ce week-end normalement !

Reviews pleeeeaaase !!


	14. Chapter 12

Quand le passé ressurgit, Chapitre 12 

**J'ai dépassé les 50 reviews !! Merci beaucoup je ne pensais pas que ma fic serait autant appréciée ! Alors pour vous remercier jvous met un ptit chapitre en avance ! **

**Merci pour les reviews de ****stormtrooper, adenoide, Capricorne1773, et vidackt !!**

Aller c'est parti… pour ceux qui se souviennent plus Dray et Harry sont entrain de s'embrasser… 

Juste pour ce chapitre, les paroles de Drago sont en italique et celles de Harry sont en gras.

Ils restèrent tendrement enlacés durant plusieurs minutes, puis relachèrent leur étreinte. Il se postèrent l'un face à l'autre, mais laissant minime la distance qui les séparait, et se dévisagèrent enfin sans se cacher. Tellement de questions impatientes se cachaient derrière ces corps !! D'un commun accord, ils se rassirent sur un canapé, puis Drago prit son courage à deux mains et commença la discussion qui prométait d'être longue :

« J'imagine que tu m'en veux toujours et je le comprend. Mais peut-être te poses-tu des questions, et je te jure d'y répondre à toutes. »

**« En effet les questions se bousculent dans mon esprit, et je te remercie de bien vouloir y répondre. Je répondrais aux tiennes quand tu le désireras. Mais tout d'abord je voudrais savoir si ce que j'ai vu sur l'écran et si tout ce qui a été dit dans ces souvenirs est vrai. »**

« Oui, tout est vrai, je te le jure. D'ailleurs je n'était moi même pas au courant de ce que Jade et James préparaient, j'ai eu la même « surprise » que toi pour ça. Que veux-tu savoir d'autre ? »

**« Eh bien… comment ce fait-il que tu es pu être enceint de James ? »**

« Ah…je l'attendais cette question ! Eh bien j'ai découvert que je pouvais attendre un enfant lorsque Lucius me tenait prisonnier. Il m'a expliqué que ma grand-mère était veela, et que le pouvoir de porter un enfant se transmettait toutes les 2 générations, j'ai donc hérité de cette « facultée ». Evidemment il ne m'a pas dit ça juste pour m'informer, mais il m'a apris en même temps que lorsque son médicomage attitré m'avait examiné juste après mon emprisonnement, il avait détecté une grossesse et il lui en avait fait part. Le but de cet homme qui me servait de père était donc de m'affaiblir physiquement et psycologiquement, afin de me faie perdre cet enfant de couple de « batards » comme il se plaisait à nous appeler. Il avait évidemment pris le soin de m'annoncer les détails de son plan, afin que la douleur se multiplie. Mais par je ne sais quel miracle, James a survécu. Surement pour conserver notre amour jusqu'à la nuit des temps… »

A ces mots Drago baissa les yeux, rougissant. Pour combler le silence qui s'était installer et atténuer le malaise de son amant, Harry reprit :

**« Et que s'est-il passé entre ta libération et ton entrée à Poudlard ? »**

« Eh bien en découvrant que tu avais vendu la maison, j'ai décidé de partir le plus loin possible, pour oublier tout ce que j'avais vécu, et faire le point…Je suis donc parti m'installer un mois en Grèce, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rappelle mais tu m'avais dis que c'était là où tu voulais faire ton voyage de noce… Et là-bas j'ai réalisé que je désirais garder l'enfant que je portait, et que je ne voulais qu'une chose ; te retrouver, tout t'expliquer, et fonder une véritable famille avec toi. Je suis donc rentré au pays, et je t'ai cherché partout, mais tu étais malheuresement introuvable. Je suis allé voir Granger et Weasley, mais ils n'ont rien voulu me dire sur le lieu où tu te cachais. J'ai interrogé maintes personnes, mais toutes semblaient me prendre pour un fou ; pour elle la chose était claire, Harry Potter était mort, assassiné par un ancien mangemort. Mais vu la façon dont tes amis m'avaient répondu, je savais que tu te cachais, et que tu m'en voulais plus que tout, et j'ai porté cette culpabilité durant toutes ces années. J'ai sillonné, le monde, ton ami la belette m'a même lancé sur une fausse piste, ce qui m'a fait aller jusqu'en Australie.

Tu me diras, ça m'a fait voir du pays mais je n'avais pas trop la tête à ça lorsque je te cherchais. Puis ma grosses arrivant à son terme, j'ai dû cesser de voyager durant pas mal de temps, puis James est né. Ça a été comme un rayon de soleil sur ma triste vie. Durant les mois qui avaient précédés l'accouchement je n'avait plus goût à rien, tu me manquais trop, puis James m'a redonné goût à la vie. C'était plutôt dur au début, étant donné qu'il te ressemblait et te ressemble toujours beaucoup, mais je m'y suis fait. Mon seul regret a été qu'il ne connaise pas plus tôt son père. Je ne t'en veux pas pour autant, loin de là, mais je regrette tellement ce qui s'est passé ! Au fil des années j'ai arrété de te chercher, me disant que cela ne servait plus à rien, que les journaux avaient sans doute raison et que tu devais être mort. Je n'ai jamais pû faire ton deuil, tu étais trop présent dans mon esprit. Tu imagines le choque que cela m'a fait de te voir à Poudlard ! Et James commençait à poser des questions embarassantes, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses… Enfin voilà Maintenant tu sais tout. »

Les questions de Harry dans le prochain chapitre ! Et si vous avez d'autres questions que j'ai oublié de mettre, dites-les moi !!

Bsxxxxxxxx à tous


	15. Chapter 13

Quand le passé ressurgit, Chapitre 13 

**Snif j'ai de moins en moins de reviews !! Vous me dites si ça vous plais plus… Heuresement que ****stormtrooper et Dray Potter 42 sont là !**

Bon sinon comme pour le dernier chapitre, les pensées et paroles de Harry sont en gras et celles de Drago sont en caractères normaux.

« Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions les plus pressantes. Tu peux maintenant me poser toutes celles que tu désires. »

_« Eh bien je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer… Ah oui ! Où t'es tu caché durant toutes ces années ? »_

« Le lendemain de ton « départ », j'ai fais la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit : j'ai vendu la maison et je suis parti m'installer chez Sirius. J'ai remis la maison en état, et je m'y suis installé pendant environ 2 mois. Mais j'avais perdu gout à la vie, et je ne pouvais plus supporter d'être le sauveur du monde sorcier, et d'être l'objet de tous les sujets. Je suis donc parti m'installer en Floride, où mes parents avaient une résidence de vacance. J'ai charger Ron et Hermione de me faire passer pour mort, tué par un ancien mangemort, comme tu le sais.

**Ils ne m'ont jamais questionné sur la cause de tout ça, et je sais que ça a été très dur pour eux, mais je ne voulais pas leur avouer notre secret. C'était la seule chose qu'il me restait de toi. **

**Un jour ils sont venus me voir, pour m'alerter que tu me cherchais pour me dire quelque chose de très important, que tu n'avais pas voulu leur dire. Mais j'avais décidé de te rayer de ma vie, chose que je n'ai toujours pas réussi à faire. **

**Ils m'ont dis que ça les avaient étonné, mais qu'il ne t'avaient rien dit. Je crois qu'Hermione s'est douté de quelque chose, mais elle ne m'a jamais fait aucune remarque là-dessus. Puis j'ai reçu une lettre de Poudlard, me proposant d'entrer à Poudlard en tant que professeur, et j'ai accepté. »**

_« Question peut-être indiscrète… mais qu'est ce qui t'a décidé à revenir à Poudlard ? Tu étais quand même censé être mort, et la presse a dû se délecté de ton retour ! »_

**« C'est vrai qu'au début j'ai beaucoup hésité… et puis lorsque j'ai réalisé qu'il fallait mieux vivre pour toi que contre toi, et que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de t'oublier, je me suis dit que le plus de souvenirs que j'avais de toi étaient à Poudlard… Et que comme ça au moins j'aurais une véritable activité à temps plein, ce qui me ferat un peu moi pensé à toi.. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais… Quand je t'ai découvert le jour de la rentrée, j'ai crû que c'était une blague, puis quand j'ai réalisé que non, je me suis dit que je ne m'en remettré jamais. Pour ce qui est de la presse, j'ai eu la chance de réapparaitre au moment où Colin Crivey venait d'être nommé directeur de la Gazette du Sorcier, et je l'ai supplié de ne pas ébruitter la nouvelle. Il a respecté ma requête en échange d'un autographe pour son fils **(à ce Colin y changera jamais…)

_« Dernière question… est-ce que tu m'en veux toujours autant ? »_

« Question très complexe, étant donné que je ne suis au courant de la vérité que depuis quelques minutes. Je pense que je t'en veux toujours un peu, plusieurs années de tristesse ne disparaissent pas en un jour ! Mais en faisant des efforts et en admettant la réalité, je pense que je peux te paronné, puisque j'ai la peuve que tout ce qui est arrivé n'est pas ta faute. »

_« Ecoute Harry… je suis vraiment désolés pour tout ce qui est arrivé jusqu'à présent. J'aurais tellement désiré que tout ceci ne soit qu'un affreux cauchemar ! »_

Il pleurait à présent. Les regrets, la tristesse, et tant de sentiments ressurgissaient de nouveaux, plus forts que jamais.

« Je sais, je sais… moi aussi je regrette, et puis ce n'est pas de ta faute… »

Harry attira Drago contre son torse, et berça le Serpentard tendrement. Personne ne parlait, mais l'instant était si fort que les deux amants enregistraient silencieusement ce merveilleux moment de calme et d'appaisement, depuis longtemps mérité, dans un coin de leurs cœurs.

_« Tu…tu penses que ce serat possible, encore une fois… nous deux ? »_(faut comprendre Dray il est tout chamboulé y sais plus parlé lol). Drago avait prononcer ces paroles d'une toute petite voie, à peine audible.

« Je ne sais pas, on ne peut pas savoir, mais ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que je veux essayer… et je veux que ça marche, même si pour ça il faudrat apprendre à pardonner, et reconstruire des choses… Drago, je ne peux plus continuer ma vie sans toi ! Alors est-ce que tu acceptes.. »

_« Bien sur que oui que j'accepte !! Moi non plus Ry je ne peux plus me passer de toi, j'ai attendu trop longtemps ! »_

Et sur ces bonnes paroles il se jeta sur Harry, et ils roulèrent sur la moquette beige de la Salle sur Demande. Peut-être faudrait-il du temps à ces deux là pour se re-adopter, se comprendre, et refixer un quotidient pacifique, mais pour le moment ils ne s'en souciaient guère, et semblaient profiter au maximum de l'instant présent, en redécouvrant pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, trop longtemps, les plaisirs de l'amour.

Le lendemain matin, ni Drago ni Harry n'apparurent au petit déjeuner. James et Jade commencèrent à se demander si leur plan était une si bonne idée, et si la soirée n'avait pas tourné au massacre. Inquiet, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle sur demande, et entrèrent précipitament dans la pièce qui venait d'apparaître devant eux. Ce qu'ils virent les laissa pétrifiés. Harry et Drago étaient tous deux allongés dans le lit à baldaquin (non je vous rassure tout de suite, ou j'en déçoie peut-être quelques-uns, mais je ne vais pas faire de lemons ! Et oui, dommage, mais ma sœur et mes parents lisent ma fic donc je vais essayer d'éviter…), serrés l'un contre l'autre, en boxer et chemise, et gloussaient comme deux gamins en feuilletant les pages d'un album photos. James et Jade, ne voulant pas déranger leurs directeurs de maison dans leur intimités, sortirent de la salle discrétement. Arrivés dans leur salle communne, ils se lancèrent un regard complice, et Jade déclara :

« Tu ne crois pas qu'ont devrait écrire un livre sur nos exploits ? Quand Harry et Drago auront lû la lettre que nous leur avons laissé, ils pourront nous aider ! »

« Oui je suis partant, mais comment comptes-tu l'appeler, ce roman ? »

« Que dirais-tu de **Quand le passé ressurgit ?** »

« Oui, et en 1er chapitre, **Reconquête d'un vieux couple **!! »

**THE END**

**Voilà désolés la fin est pas super mais peut-être y-aurat-il un épilogue, je ne sais pas ! Je suis triste que ma fic soit déjà finis, mais je vais en écrire d'autres ! En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plus, et spécial dédi à LoveDrarry pour « Reconquête d'un vieux couple » !**


End file.
